When a Tall Man meets an Angel, Coming Through the Rye
by Lily Sang
Summary: The Slender Man meets Soul, the Weeping Angel. What happened? Read to find out! :) Short one-shot.


Prologue

It is night time in an empty graveyard, a thin layer of fog coating the ground. There is not a sound except for the wind whistling through the trees and the crickets chriping.

Among the gravestones is a large tomb. It is quite grand, there must be a very wealthy person buried inside. Made out of white marble, there are many fancy adornments. A pillar here, a stone swirl here, a statue of an angel, seemingly crying, here. All covered in green ivy. Decayed grandeur.

The next second, the statue is gone. Not a trace of it. The crickets continue on.

**OoO**

When a Tall Man meets an Angel, Coming Through the Rye

Soul flies from her camouflage spot on the tomb. She doesn't have to be there, for there are no people around to be suspicious. She had a good day of hunting, sending four humans into the past, and she fed on a lot of potential energy. But now, she is restless and wants to leave her building.

She flies impossibly fast, faster than the wind, and much too fast for a mortal to see her. Of course, she need not be _seen, _all they have to do is lay their eyes on her and she is turned to stone, rendered helpless. Not able to claim her victim. Well, she is invincible while petrifyed, so it's not too bad. It can be really frustrating having to wait until they blink, though.

Soul is just flying nowhere in particular, when she drops out of the air.

_Damn it! I didn't think there'd be anyone out at this time of night, _she curses. And she is almost startled when a voice replies back to her.

_There is no one. No one except for me, _it says. The voice does not have the lightness and musicality of a fellow Weeping Angel, and Soul has no idea who it is.

_Who are you? _she thinks.

_I would ask the same of you, _the voice replies, and if she could, Soul would raise an eyebrow. It sounds old, impossibly old, yet it has a childlike quality to it, it sounds innocent and pure. But, under all that, there is a tone that is decidedly predatory. What being is the owner of this voice? _But, the time approaches for me to take another. _It continues, _I will never know how you have managed to achieve psychic communication, but with the advancements humans are making these days, I am not surprised._

_Human? I am no human, I am- _Soul spits out venemently, but is cut off by what she presumes is the owner of the voice appearing right in front of her. It is humanoid, like Soul, but they do not resemble each other in any other ways. It seems to be wearing a business suit, its arms are much to long to be a humans', almost touching the ground. But the thing that strikes Soul first is the fact that it has no face or hair, just a smooth white head. It stands there, it must be looking at Soul because she still can't move. During this time, she has been able to determine that it travels by teleporting. Its head slowly tilts to the side, like the human gesture for puzzlement.

_You are not human. I do not know what you are, but you are immune to my prescence. _It says, calmly.

_What are you? _Soul asks, staring it down.

_I see that one of us has to answer or we will not get anything done. Very well, I shall go first. I have many names, for I am so very, very old. Older than you can imagine. The modern humans have currently dubbed me the "Slender Man," _this name means nothing to her.

_How many eons before the creation of earth have you been here? _she asks.

_I do not know the meaning of this. There was no creation, this planet was always there, as am I. _the "Slender Man" seems confused, and Soul is surpirsed that he was along for so short a time period. _Now it is your turn, Still One. Explain yourself._

_My race is called the Weeping Angels. We are quantum locked, meaning we have the ablility to turn to stone whenever observed by another living creature. It is the ultimate defense mechanism, _I think, haughtily, _When we touch people, we send them back in time and feed off the energy from the life they could have lived._

_...Fascinating. So, you are many, then, _says the Slender Man, _Not a single creature. Tell me, how do you travel?_

_You must take your vision off of me to allow me to move before I can show you that, _she says. The Slender Man nods. She feels herself thawing, and Soul immediately takes off. She is flying faster than she's ever gone before, the landscape is a blur underneath her. Soul continues on in one direction for about five minutes, and she arrives at the graveyard again. The Angel has gone around the world. _I fly, _she says, as if nothing had happened.

_Very fast, from what I gather, _the Slender Man seems almost impressed. _You have just witnessed my method of transportation, so there will be no need to show you. _Soul nods.

_How do you feed? _she asks, she has been curious about this since they started talking.

_I don't. But I enjoy taking the young of the hairless apes, _he says. Soul raises her eyebrows.

_Oh. _she is beginning to get the feeling that this... creature is not one that you'd want to quarrel with. _So, I should probably get going. _she thinks, and flies off before a quarter of a second has passed. She will not revisit the graveyard, Soul does not fancy a second encounter with the Slender Man. She also sends out a message to all her sisters, warning them about what she thinks is there.


End file.
